The Rain is to Blame
by HelloTimelord
Summary: What happens when The Doctor and Donna pick up an unsuspecting earth newcomer? how it this man effecting the earth, and dose he even know he it doing it? Will a trip the yeti caves straighten him out, or will he have increased reasons for doing what he dose? this story is told from the main character and Donna's POV. this is my first post to this site, so it is rated T to be safe.


**authors note** this is a story that accompanies the novel i am writing. this shows the back story of the "villain" in the novel, and would make more sense it you could read it first. but, as the novel is not done yet, is not a fan fic, and is, well, novel length, you should just continue to read the story. it is still really good without the background info, and has high ratings from the people i have shown it to. also, as it stands, it lacks an ending. now that i have jbber-jabberd some of your precious reading time away, please do read on...

The window flew open, rain flying in bringing leaves and bitterly cold air with it. I skidded across my bedroom floor to close it, but slipped half way to. The hair on the back of my neck started to stand up, and my hands started to tremble with the sound that I heard come from the window. I slowly stood up and walked carefully to the window as I was getting soaked from head to toe. I was right, they had found me, the monsters where closing in. they banged on the front door and it started to crack and splinter; I was properly frightened now. I heard the door give in, and then my face was grief stricken when I heard the shrill yell of my parrot. They had gotten her, my precious phelo, she was no more. But I couldn't dwell on that, my room was soaked and puddles where forming now, I was dripping with the cold water; trembling with fear. They were getting closer, the monsters were coming to get me. I heard them banging there huge feet up the stairs and down the hall. I ran as fast as I could to the door. I started grabbing things and shoving them in front of the door, some slipped out of my hands and crashed to the ground. Faster they came hearing the loud crashes and splats, they wanted me; to take me away for what I had done.

Then, on the other side of the room I heard this loud whooshing sound, almost like a key being scraped on a piano string. The wind got stronger, and I was getting colder. This big thing was flashing in and out, getting more solid as the seconds passed by. Finally this big box landed with a loud thump. The doors swung open and two figures stood in the door way yelling for me to get in. I ran from the door, which was now being pounded on by the monsters, to the big blue box. I disregarded all sense of danger and ran inside. The doors slammed shut and I sat on the floor if this amazing thing. One of the two people was a tall skinny man in a tight blue suit. His hair seemed like if it wanted to, it could just hop of his head and walk away. The other person was a chubby woman, ginger, wearing a purple t-shirt and some blue jeans, although, she was standing off to the side weary of me. I was too frightened to say anything, still trembling, and very wet. The tall man introduced himself and the woman. "Hello! Im The Doctor and this in my companion Donna Noble. You seem a bit confused, but you are in my tardis. That stands for time and relative dimensions in space, but enough of that, the point is are you ok?"

"Uhh… um..." I stuttered.

"Doctor! Don't bombard the man!" Donna shouted.

"Sorry…" The Doctor said with a slight grin. He sat down in front of me and pulled a silver stick like thing out of his jacket pocket. He looked at me with a smile then back at the thing and pushed a button on it. The end started to glow bright blue and there was this humming that went along with it. He waved it up and down in front of me then let go of the button and stared at it closely. I just sat there in confused amazement; my clothes were dry now, and I was warm!

"What is that thing?" I managed.

"This? Oh, that's just my sonic screwdriver. My favorite of all the sonic devices." He muttered as he turned the device over in his hands. Donna slapped her forehead.

"Why did you come get me, who are you, what are those monsters coming after me, and why is this thing bigger on the inside!?" I said shakily.

"To help, I am a timelord, you know the answer to that, and it's complicated. Very complicated." The Doctor said softly as he looked me in the eyes.

"Doctor, why did we pick up this bloke anyway?" Donna remarked.

"You know why." The Doctor said without breaking eye contact with me. It would have seemed that he was looking for something judging how long he was looking in my eyes, it really did make me wonder who this man was, and why he saved me; but worst of all, if I really was safe. A moment later he hoped up from his seat in front me to the big thingy in the middle of the room; I guess it would be a console. Suddenly The Doctor turned back to me with a stern face.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Done what?" I replied.

"You can't escape what you have done! It's time to face the music Derek Mann." The Doctor said angrily. Oh what was in for now, with the way he looked at me, I might have had a better chance with the monsters. He crouched down in front of me and stared in my eyes once more. "Im going to give you one chance to fix this. I will help, but it's your fault this happened." He said harshly.

"I didn't do anything! The rain is to blame!" I exclaimed back.

"You caused to rain! You made this mess! This is a time machine, keep pretending like you don't know what im talking about and I will put you right back where I found you! Got it?" The Doctor said through his teeth.

"Ok, fine! I did it, just help me get them off my trail." I said. The Doctor stood up and stepped over to the console. Donna stayed by the door and didn't say much to me, makes me wonder that I did wrong.

"Donna, I need you to go get you and Mr. Mann here a coat. Where we are going is cold; Very cold." The Doctor said while flipping things on the console.

The Doctor grabbed a tan mass of cloth off a tall v shaped pillar thing and put it on, then headed for the door. I stood up and Donna emerged from a hallway and gave me a coat. She put one on as well and stood with The Doctor. The Doctor opened the door and cold air and snow flurried in, making everyone cringe.

"Well, come on then! Allons-y!" The Doctor cried as he walked out into the snow. Donna and I followed; the doors slammed shut behind us.

"Now, the air is a bit thinner up here, so it might be hard to breath. If any of you have any problems tell me ASAP and we'll get back to the tardis. Got it?"

"Yeah" Donna and I murmured.

"Boy, Donna your being awfully quite, I miss your snarky comments… on everything…" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, well I don't feel it necessary to share my 'snark' with this jerk over here." She replied as she gestured with her head in my direction.

"What, me!? What did I ever do to you!?" I said in mock shock.

"Im sorry Mr. IHaveNoClue, but I do believe that you change the course of history, unless you fix it right now; and I do mean for the worse. Ask me what you did again and I will slap you silly." Donna sneered. The Doctor watched with an amused look on his face.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" I said.

"You'd better shut up or you're in for it, she's not kidding. I've been slapped a few times by that one, and let me say, they sting." The Doctor said to me.

"Anyway, enough chit chat let go straiten this mess out." He added as he started along the snow covered cliff top path.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because this is where the yetis live! Ah, fascinating creatures the yetis, came from a far off galaxy to be in the weather. Very nice people, helpful as well; but, you don't want to get on their bad side. That 1000 pounds of muscle and fur coming straight at you. Not to mention their huge clause." The Doctor rambled.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"To the city of the yeti. We need to go to the "town hall" of the yetis, if you will. It will probably be a space ship, but it could also be a cave. Just keep your eyes out for anything yeti like." The Doctor said. For a while there was an awkward silence. No, not awkward; defining. There was wind blowing about, and it was snowing; but no noise. It almost felt wrong to break this silence, like it would be too loud to talk. But out of nowhere, there was a blaring growl that came from in front of us. We stopped dead in our tracks. The Doctor whipped out his _sonic screwdriver_ and scanned the surroundings.

"Looks like they found us" The Doctor said grimly.

"Is it bad that the yetis got to us first?" Donna asked.

"Not the yetis Donna, wolves." he replied in this scared sort of way. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up, and I began to feel sick.

"Doctor, what do we do?" I said trying not to pass out from sheer terror. The Doctor was fiddling with the sonic at a blinding speed.

"I will try to confuse them so we can continue up the mountain, but if that doesn't work; make a whole lot of noise and try to scare them away. Ether one is risky." He replied. He held the sonic out in front of him and pressed the button. A loud buzz rang throughout the mountains.

"I think that worked…" The Doctor said carefully marching forward. We heard another growl, and then the snow stopped falling and we saw a ring of wolves around us. It was still eerily quiet other than the growling wolves and the nevus Doctor mumbling to himself.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" thundered throughout the range of mountains. The wolves quivered and ran.

"What was that?" Donna whispered.

"Its ok, I won't hurt you. The wolves are gone now, follow us up the mountain." Came the voice again, but this time it was a gentle female voice, rather than the harsh raspy voice that thundered just moments before. We all looked over simultaneously. Two large furry creatures loomed over us. They had white fur all over, except for the blue 'ish grey skin on their hands and facieses.

"Oh, brilliant! We were just coming to see you!" The Doctor said as he ran over to them.

"You know them?" Donna said.

"They saved me from the wolves a few years ago, well in my case it was hundreds of years ago, but still, a few years for them." Said The Doctor. Who was this remarkable man? He was different from his shoes, to his hair. How could it have been hundreds of years for him? He doesn't look older than thirty!

"How can that be!? How can it be hundreds of years for you?" I said in a surprised way.

"Hello! Tardis! TIME and relative dimensions in space! It's a time machine! And I am a timelord, who can live for thousands of years. Please do keep up." The Doctor said agitatedly.

"Sorry i…" I started but was interrupted by the female yeti.

"If Derek here is going to fix this, then we'd better get to the tribe."

"How, how do you know my name?" I said.

"Who doesn't know the name of the man who is destroying the planet?" Donna added.

So we hiked the rest of the way to the yeti town, into the "town hall cave" and met the elder yeti.

"We have been waiting for you." The elder yeti said in a low creaky voice.

"Have you? Sorry it took so long, we kinda almost got eaten by wolves out there. Lucky you sent Betty and john to go get us, or else we would have been timelord and chips… not my favorite." The Doctor rambled. He then proceeded to push me in front of the large kneeling creature.

"Go on! He won't bite! Well not unless you are secretly a rabbit, then of course, your delicious." The Doctor mumbled into my ear. I looked at him when he said then, and he grinned like an idiot.

"Why have you caused the earth so much pain?" the elder yeti said with a low creaky voice.

"Me? I haven't done anything! Why does everyone say I have?" I said.

"You are the one with the Magin powers aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"Doctor, show him the panel." He said as he gestured with his enormous hand at a wall.

"Certainly." The Doctor replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the wall. He touched the wall in three places, then the whole bottom half of the cave wall flipped open. There was lights, switches, and various screens along the panel.

"This is the… well, it doesn't really have a name other than 'the panel', but it still does the job." The Doctor said.

"And that job is…" I replied.

"Pulse monitor for the earth. It's basically a giant vital sign machine for the earth, and all plant life."

"Whoa, that is amazing…" I said.

"Yes it is, only if you would take a look right here," The Doctor said as he pointed to one of the screens and pulled a lever.

"It just looks like a weather map to me." I said.

"It is, but this is the middle of July. We should not have major rain storms all over North America. And where you live, in California, it is Averaging 7 inches per hour. And that is not normal." Said The Doctor as he pointed at the screen in a weather man sort of way. I wanted to look closer, but the floor of the cave was covered in a patchy layer of ice. But at that point I had forgotten; and stepped forward anyway.

"DEREK!" Donna and The Doctor shrieked as I slipped backwards. I felt lots of pain, then I heard this ringing noise, and everything went dark.

"Doctor! Where are you taking me!" I said as The Doctor was dragging me full speed towards the tardis, and away from my tea.

"Donna, I'll explain when we get to the tardis. But at this moment im not certain. All I know is that something is wrong. Very, very wrong." The Doctor said in his worried, but secretly exited voice. Things with The Doctor are like that. One moment you're having tea talking about space, the next you're being dragged into a box, and taken who knows where! It's all very exciting, but sometimes it can be just plane tiring. The next thing I knew, I was in the tardis and The Doctor was whizzing about the console.

"This is not good. Not good at all! How has this slipped past me before…?" The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I said. But he gave no reply. He was too busy fiddling with things to notice; which is not uncommon for him. Then the tardis landed, and The Doctor popped up with this a huge grin.

"That should do it! I think this is where all of this wired energy the tardis is picking up, is coming from." The Doctor said as he walked to the front door and pulled it open. Then his smile faded rather quickly.

"Donna, you'd better come have a look at this." He added. I walked behind him and peered over his shoulder, because he did not move when I approached. I saw raging fires, snow storms, tsunamis, volcanos erupting, and many more disastrous things; all within 5 miles of each other. The Doctor had landed the tardis on a large mountain overlooking the city in peril. The Doctor stepped just out of the tardis and pulled out his sonic. He did a scan of the city and hoped back inside. I pushed the door closed before a large volcano amber could fly inside. I walked over to the console by The Doctor. He was sitting on the floor, with his head in his hands mumbling, but I could just make it out.

"What could have done this? This isn't any armature stuff here. Whoever did this would have to have…" but he stopped. He looked up at me with one of his heart stopping grins, and shouted "MAGIN!"

"What?" I replied.

"A magin! That is who is causing this. But the question is why? They are a peaceful race, in fact, they have never been in a war. But…" he cut himself off. Suddenly he jumped up from the floor and clapped his hands together.

"They have a power shield on their planet! And now that the magin is here, their power is uncontrollable because the shield dampens their power as well. I was never a fan of the power dampener, never lets them learn how to control their power. And if they never learn to control their power, they can't leave the planet without disastrous consequences."

"Well, how are we going to find this…magin?" I said wanting to get a word into his smart babble.

"Well, now that we know this is a magin's doing, I can tell the tardis to find them." The Doctor said as he started doing various things at the console. The tardis started and shook us about; and I almost hit my head on one of the rails as I held on. Finally the tardis smoothed out its flying and we landed. The Doctor and I looked at the screen on the console, we had landed in somebodies bedroom; and he was barricading the door. Well, he was until we started landing. His room was sopping wet, and he looked like a wet cat, all shivering and such.

"That's him. The one who is responsible for all that chaos. We either need to convince him to go home, or give up his powers. But we have to be on good terms with him. So let's find out that man's name, shall we?" said The Doctor as he ran to the doors and started telling him to get in. I did the same after a moment. It was so loud out there, the rain falling down at such tremendous speed and force, and the wind was blowing so hard; it was crazy. Finally, he ran into the tardis and plopped to the floor by the console. I didn't want anything to do with him, so I stayed by the doors.

"Hello! Im The Doctor and this in my companion Donna Noble. You seem a bit confused, but you are in my tardis. That stands for time and relative dimensions in space, but enough of that, the point is are you ok?" The Doctor said. The man mumbled confusedly.

"Doctor! Don't bombard the man!" I shouted, as stood leaning on the wall.

"Sorry…" The Doctor said with a slight grin.

After the whole introduction\interrogation thing was over, The Doctor asked me to go get me and _Derek_ a coat. I walked down the corridor to the tardis closet. I found a coat I thought might fit the doctor, as Derek had a similar build. I grabbed one for myself, and went back to the console room. I gave Derek his coat, and slipped mine on. I stepped behind The Doctor and he opened the door. Snow blew in and I was not expecting how cold it would really be. The Doctor being The Doctor, urged us to follow him outside, as If i was going to stay in the tardis with "Derek".

"Now, the air is a bit thinner up here, so it might be hard to breath. If any of you have any problems tell me ASAP and we'll get back to the tardis. Got it?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah" me and Derek murmured.

"Boy Donna, your being awfully quite, I miss your snarky comments… on everything…" The Doctor said to me.

"Yeah, well I don't feel it necessary to share my 'snark' with this jerk over here." i replied as i gestured with my head in Derek's direction.

"What, me!? What did I ever do to you!?" he said in mock shock.

"Im sorry Mr. IHaveNoClue, but I do believe that you change the course of history, unless you fix it right now; and I do mean for the worse. Ask me what you did again and I will slap you silly." i sneered. The Doctor watched with an amused look on his face.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" Derek replied. At that point I wanted to know if killing him was an option to fixing the future, but I knew The Doctor would disapprove of the thought, and kept it to myself.

"You'd better shut up or you're in for it, she's not kidding. I've been slapped a few times by that one, and let me say, they sting." The Doctor said to him.

"Anyway, enough chit chat, let's go straiten this mess out." He added as he started along the snow covered cliff top path. During our adventures I have learned a valuable lesson, only ask The Doctor questions if you have to. Otherwise you will get a bunch of rambly alien stuff. Derek, however, did not know that, and was dealing out one question after the other.

After a bit, things became very quiet. Too quiet, at that. There was almost no noise at all, yet the wind, and other normal mountainy stuff was going on. Suddenly, this loud growling noise came from in front of us. There was so much snow falling, it was hard to see farther than a few feet in front of us. The Doctor pulled out the sonic and scanned the surroundings.

"Looks like they found us" The Doctor said grimly.

"Is it bad that the yetis got to us first?" I asked forgetting the possibility of wolves.

"Not the yetis Donna, wolves." he replied in this scared sort of way.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Derek said, thus ending the time where he was quiet for once. The Doctor was fiddling with the sonic, trying to get it on the right frequency, or something.

"I will try to confuse them so we can continue up the mountain, but if that doesn't work; make a whole lot of noise and try to scare them away. Ether one is risky." He replied. After a moment, He held the sonic out in front of him and pressed the button. A loud buzz rang throughout the mountains. "I think that worked…" the doctor said carefully marching forward. We heard another growl, and then the snow stopped falling and we saw a ring of wolves around us.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" thundered in my ears, and probably everyone else's too. The wolves whimpered and ran.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Its ok, we won't hurt you. The wolves are gone now, follow us up the mountain." Came the voice again, but this time it was a gentle female voice, rather than the harsh raspy voice that thundered just moments before. We all looked over simultaneously. Two large furry creatures stood before us. They had white fur all over, except for the blue 'ish grey skin on their hands and face's.

"Oh, brilliant! We were just coming to see you!" the doctor said as he ran over to them.

"You know them?" I said.

"They saved me from the wolves a few years ago, well in my case it was hundreds of years ago, but still, a few years for them." Said The Doctor.

"How can that be!? How can it be hundreds of years for you?" Derek said. I would have answered him if I didn't want to sock him in the face, but I think The Doctor's response did him just.

"Hello! Tardis! TIME and relative dimensions in space! It's a time machine! And I am a timelord, who can live for thousands of years. Please do keep up." The Doctor said agitatedly. Then the woman yeti piped in.

"If Derek here is going to fix this, then we'd better get to the tribe."

"How, how do you know my name?" Derek said.

"Who doesn't know the name of the man who is destroying the planet?" i added, playing off the fact that we had only learned it less than an hour ago.

We walked for another ten, or fifteen minutes and ended up at the cave of the elder yeti.

"We have been waiting for you." The elder yeti said in a deep, crackly voice.

"Have you? Sorry it took so long, we kinda almost got eaten by wolves out there. Lucky you sent Betty and john to go get us, or else we would have been timelord and chips… not my favorite." The Doctor said. He then proceeded to push Derek in front of the kneeling elder yeti.

"Donna, do you trust that man?" Betty said to me. She scared me a little, but instead of saying so, I ignored it and answered her question.

"Depends on which one." I replied.

"I mean the nice one; The Doctor."

"Yes, I do. 'Have no idea why! He is spontaneous, strange, and sometimes can be down right reckless! But there is something about him that pulls you in; this warm glow of life that makes you feel so wonderful. And the adventures we go on, they are amazing, but dangerous. I trust The Doctor with my life, and he knows that." I said quietly, because I wasn't about the let The Doctor know that I felt that way.

"Sometimes I wonder if he really is an alien, and he's not just saying that to impress us…" Betty said.

"Have you seen him? He wouldn't look like a human in a room full of raisins! Plus he has got that deep look in his eyes that tells you that he has been around a long time, and has seen many things. Oh, and I can't forget the timelordy powers!" I replied.

"He has powers?" Betty said in a hint of shock.

"Yeah, he…" but I cut my self-off because I saw Derek slip backwards and crash to the ground with an earth shaking thud. I carefully made my way over to him and The Doctor. I looked at The Doctor who was scanning Derek with the sonic. Then he called john over, and had him carry Derek.

"Sorry our visit had to end like this! I will make it a point to drop by some time else just for a visit. Oh, and would you be so kind as to call off your troops that are invading Derek's house?" The Doctor said to the elder yeti as he paraded out the door. John and I followed The Doctor down the mountain to the tardis.

"Thank you, but I think I have got it from here." The Doctor said as he took Derek out of John's arms. John waved, then started back up the mountain. The Doctor carried Derek inside the tardis and laid him on the floor by the console. Then The Doctor disappeared down the hall and came back with a pillow and put under Derek's head.

"Now what?" I said in somewhat of a distressed fashion.

"Now we figure out how to take his power."

"I thought you said that we would try to make him go home or give up his powers, not just take them." I said.

"Well, it is clear to me now that we are dealing with a very stubborn person, and that he will not do either." The Doctor said as he leant agents the railing, staring at Derek; I joined him. After a few minutes The Doctor grabbed the sonic and fiddled with it, then he went to the console and pressed a few buttons, and flipped some switches.

"That might do it…" The Doctor trailed as he took Derek's hand and pressed the sonic at the base of his wrist. I stood there watching, slightly confused; as I and everyone is when they are around The Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not working, he's too strong." He replied. He stood back up and fiddled with things a bit more, then did it again.

"It's still not working!" The Doctor exclaimed in frustration.

"Could we make him weaker?" I suggested.

"The tardis should know…" he replied as he messed with the controls once more. Then, he ran off down the hall and came back a few minutes later with a small wooden box. On the box was a cross- like the ones on first aid kits.

"What is that?" I questioned, but he did not answer. The Doctor continued to open the box, and pull out a fist sized object that somewhat resembled a lightbulb. It was clear, and had a tube running thought the middle. The bottom was flat, and there was a small button on the side. The Doctor took Derek's arm and carefully placed the object on the base of his wrist, then pressed the button. The tube inside the object slowly filled with thick, dark green liquid. I had a feeling I knew what it was, and I felt a bit queasy. The Doctor picked up the now full object and put a cloth over Derek's wrist, then got up and put the object on a round pedestal type thing on the console.

"Is that his blood?" I asked as I stepped lightly to The Doctor.

"Yes, the tardis needed it to pin point when in his life his power will be weakest." He replied.

"yes, that's fine, but why is it green?" I said in confusion.

"Well that's simple, the magin's require different minerals than humans, and most other life, so the blood cells are green. Moving on from that, the tardis say that he will be his weakest in 2055, at this address…" The Doctor said as he pointed at an address on the console screen.

"Well! We'd better get him home then!" he added.

"But his home is wet, and full of yetis." I said.

"Yeah, you're right… well I told the elder yeti to call back his troupes, so that's fixed. We can just put him in a dry room, and let him work it out from there."

"But he fell on his head, don't you think he will be disoriented and maybe even a little sick?" I said, regretting the compassion in my voice.

"Oh, i suppose we'd better wake him up before we take him home…" The Doctor said with a sigh. He grabbed the sonic out of his pocket and buzzed it a Derek, he flinched, then started to wake up. The Doctor stuffed the sonic back into his pocket, and went to Derek's side.

I started to open my eyes, and I was back in the tardis. My head felt like it was used as a bowling ball, but I was ok. I looked over and The Doctor was at my side; he pated my shoulder, stood up, and started doing things on the console. I started to sit up and I noticed a cloth on my wrist, I pulled it off and saw a pinprick like scratch. I didn't give it to much thought, probably due to some sharp rocks, or ice when I fell; but it made me slightly weary of The Doctor and Donna.

"What happened?" I said looking for clarification as to how I got back to the tardis, and why I had this scratch.

"Oh, you slipped on the Ice, and we had John carry you back to the tardis." The Doctor said in a very dead pan voice without looking away from what he was doing.

"Ok, well where are we going now?" I asked The Doctor.

"Home. Your home to be exact." He replied.

"You're just taking me home?" I said in a slight state of shock.

"Yep. You really didn't do anything. Sorry for the trouble, we won't bother you anytime soon." The Doctor said as the tardis landed with a thud. He ran over to the door and gestured for me to leave. This was all too suspicious, why would they just pick me up out of the blue, and then tell me it was a mistake? I knew that wouldn't be the last time I would see them.

"Ok, well bye I guess…" I said as I walked to the door. I stepped outside the tardis and turned to say something.

"hey, aren't you," I started but was cut off by both The Doctor and Donna yelling bye, slamming the door in my face, and the tardis disappearing. And that was how I decided to do what I did, how I learned to control my power, why I wanted to help people. That was why I wanted to make my world perfect, to make every little detail tailored to my every whim.

I watched from the side as The Doctor pated Derek on the shoulder, and stood up at the console.


End file.
